


Keep All Our Promises (For Another Day)

by LeiMcCartney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - The Great Gatsby Fusion, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiMcCartney/pseuds/LeiMcCartney
Summary: It was easy to grew dizzy in the heat of that summer, but Castiel found himself most dizzy under the gaze of Dean Winchester, the rich man with no pastAKA Great Gatsby Destiel





	Keep All Our Promises (For Another Day)

The summer they met, city folks kept to the indoors, hiding behind the curtains draped from the windows. The summer they met, parents sent their children to buy the groceries rather than venture out themselves. The summer they met, the trees had found themselves a refuge to many people from the blistering heat, their shade a cool relief from the sidewalks that melted shoes. The street corners, usually filled with the destitute and prostitutes looking for someone to take them home, had been abandoned. While the days brought many people to stay indoors, the nights were a cool reprieve for those hungry to interact with others. The late-night bars, all serving nonalcoholic beverages of course, had never found themselves as successful as those nights where its days burned red boils into the skin of those not careful when stepping out. Oh, those nights were something else.

The nights were always full of people with one foot on the dance floor and one hand in someone's shirt. Smoke from cigarettes filled the lungs of dancers and laughers. It seemed as though every party in New York City sent invitations out with clear instructions that as soon as the sun was down, the champagne was out. 

Yes, indeed, it was this summer that Castiel Novak and his fiancé decided to be adventurous and foolhardy and reckless and go to one of those West Egg parties that their friends had been begging them to go to. While his fiancé was enthusiastic about finally going, Castiel was less sure. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy a good party, it was simply that there was so much else that he could be doing. Like working on his Ph D, something that his fiancé seemed only to care about when she was talking about how great her future husband was going to be.

Now, that isn't to say that Meg was superficial, for she was quite the character herself. She was one of the few girls accepted into Haverford College, where she met Castiel. She was brilliant herself, but her adamant wish to be a housewife stopped any academic interest. The very thing that had attracted Castiel in the first place. Not that she wasn't attractive in other ways. No, many men could attest that she was attractive in other ways, but Castiel had found himself sighing more often than talking when in her presence.

"Oh, Castiel, it's going to be amazing!" Meg laughed, leaning over his shoulder where he was sitting. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug before moving back to the mirror where she was comparing earrings. "I've heard there's a gentleman up at West Egg that throws the most spectacular parties. They call him Winchester! How exotic is that?" She rambled, pausing only to put on a nice shade of lipsticks. "Oh, come Castiel, even you need to have fun every once in a while and escape from those books. They can only be entertaining to a point."

"That is your opinion." Castiel nodded with a sigh, turning in his seat to look at his fiancée. It was a mistake to move in together before they got married. They had gone through all the hassle to get all their stuff together, but who knows how long it was until Castiel would have to drag that horrendous nightstand back out again. "Parties are fun but we're not as young as we used to be. And West Egg, come now, Meg. We both know that's a scene for the younger crowd."

His fiancée turned on her heel, with a lifted eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean, Castiel. It sounds to me, like you just want to make excuses to not go."

She was right, but Castiel would never admit to that. There was enough for her to gloat about without her taking this from him as well.

"Castiel, are you going to get ready?" Meg crossed her arms. "You can't go like that." A quick sweep of her hand gestured to his attire and he looked down at it with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong with the things I have?"

"Well, for starters, your hair looks like you just woke from your bed. Next, you look like you're about to step on stage for the role of detective with that atrocious trenchcoat. You can do better than this." She put her hands together in a pleading manner, and a side glance to the servant on their right confirmed that Castiel was going to change.

(BREAK)

By the time they were in the car to go to the party, Castiel had been dressed and preened to the pristine image of the ideal man and what he should look like. Meg couldn't have been more pleased.

The engine started as the sun set, and Castiel pulled out from the driveway of their house and pulled onto the road. While it would've been nice to have a bigger house, his parents had insisted that they take a small house for now until they got married. Small mercies, considering their current situation. He glanced at his fiancée who was admiring herself with the sideview mirror.

See, Meg was a college beauty, with thin fingers and pale features, but without the setting of college around her, her charm seemed to fade. Leaving only its wake a bitter taste of disillusionment and disappointment. Not her fault, but Castiel was still felt bitter about the fact that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Where did you say it was again?"

"Do you remember where Nick lives near the lake? We went to visit him just the other day. He wanted to be a writer like you." Meg said loftily, leaning back against the seat of the car. "Winchester lives just a little past him, down the street in the big mansion you were admiring."

"Wait, we're going there?" Castiel gave her an incredulous look. He remembered the house clearly; it towered over them like an opulent mansion from Nick's tiny house, with windows that were most likely bigger than his front door. How Nick, a bondsman, had managed to snag a house next to that thing was something beyond him. "I thought Nick said that the owner of the house never came out."

"Apparently he hosts parties all weekend-- every weekend. A dallying sort of many pleasures." Meg lifted her eyebrows enticingly and the other gave her an unimpressed look.

"That sounds like someone who lures young men and women to steal their stuff. How could someone afford to host parties at that scale EVERY weekend?" Castiel shook his head disbelievingly, turning onto the street of the party. Cars lined the roads already and he could already feel a headache coming on. Parking was always the worst part of going to any party. It was for this reason exactly that he had recommended that they hire a driver, but Meg had said it was a waste of money when one of them already knew how to drive.

"You simply have no fun, Castiel." Meg groaned, letting her head fall back. "Hurry up and park already. By the time we park, the party will be over." He rolled his eyes at her antics.

In no time, they parked a bit aways and were walking to the entrance. They were most assuredly not late! People boxed them in from the front and the back, some people already inebriated. The sound of loud music could be heard from outside the walls, which was surprising.

At the entrance, there was a group of people smoking together and laughing. Seeing them enjoying each other's company made Castiel nostalgic because the last time that he had laughed like that was during the summer when he went back home to visit his old friends and family. Or was it before that? He shook his head, feeling for his cigarettes and lighter in his pocket. God bless whoever invented cigarettes. They always provided the most perfect excuse for why he needed to step out from a party or uncomfortable conversation.

If Castiel thought that it was loud outside of the party, it was nothing compared to the noise of the crowd and music on the yard of the house. People littered the entirety of the front yard and the stairs leading up to the actual mansion. Incredible. Everywhere he turned there was people of different complexions and different attire. Why Meg had insisted that he be well dressed was something beyond him. Some people were dressed entirely more lavishly and others were wearing close to nothing. But the dominating color was gold. Everyone was wearing some kind of gold accessory or clothing, from hats to necklaces to shoes. It was dizzying in the way that only parties could be.

"Oh, I think I see Elena!" Meg yelled into his ear, tugging his sleeve.

"Go on. I'm going to explore." Castiel yelled back and she gave him a nonplussed look but nodded and left. Finally, he was left to his own devices. If it were up to him, Castiel would turn back around and hide out in the car, but.... he hadn't eaten before leaving. In the rush of changing and getting ready, there had been no time for him to grab something to eat.

Near the entrance of the house, there seemed to be tables of food leading inside thankfully. His stomach grumbled in agreement and Castiel made his way inside, squeezing by dancing couples and a couple of drunks. Maybe he would have a drink himself if his dear fiancée would allow him to.

As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, he realized his mistake. On the table there was some food, it was mostly serving as decor for the flutes of alcohol next to them.

"I might as well." Castiel murmured to himself, grabbing one of the glasses. A honey-colored alcohol sparkled back to him as he swirled it, the same gold that colored the majority of the party. Sipping it, he let out a pleased and surprised sound at the taste of the drink. It was an unfamiliar but delicious concoction of what seemed to be honey alcohol, something that definitely played to Castiel's taste. If he let out a small moan at the second sip, it was only because he had found the dream drink he hadn't know he needed.

The buzz of the alcohol played over his tongue and he closed his eyes pleasantly. This was going to prove to be a dangerous drink. Turning, he moved to try and find his fiancée to show her the drink, when he suddenly ran straight into someone.

"For crying out loud." A female voice hissed and Castiel's eyes shot up mortified as the drink he had in his hand found a new home on the woman's dress. "Why can't you watch where you're going?" She glared at Castiel and the other was ready to apologize when a hand pulled him back.

"Oh, come now, Rowena. Don't play this poor chap like that." A voice said next to him, oozing of charm and suavity. "If you want to talk to the man, you don't have to make a whole act out of it."

The red-haired woman laughed, all malice gone from her face.

"Well, you caught me, Winchester, but don't be so quick to judge me when you were just waiting for the right moment to swoop in and play white knight." Rowena stuck her tongue out and the other laughed. She turned on her heel, disappearing down the stairs and into the crowd.

Castiel turned to thank the person who had saved him from an embarrassing social encounter, but he found himself breathless at what was before him.

The man before him had golden tanned skin that would've made Apollo jealous, and a smile that seemed to envelope all the worries and anxieties that Castiel had ever had and throw them away. His eyes were crinkled from the genuine smile he was giving Castiel; oh, for all the beauty that God had put on this Earth, there was nothing that came close to the shining green that met his eyes. Dark blond hair slicked back and the best fitting suit that Castiel had ever seen on a man drew his eyes down the figure before him; Castiel felt like he was standing before some otherwordly creature that had fallen from the heavens. Whoever this man was, Castiel knew that something was about to change on this summer night.

He cleared his throat, cheeks flushing from the obvious staring he had done and he stuck his hand out, feeling incredibly awkward for someone of his age.

"I..." Castiel's voice had become dry and he took a moment to compose himself. "Thank you for saving me there. My name is Castiel Novak. I'm in your debt."

"No debt at all, Mr. Novak." The other laughed, taking his hand and taking a step closer, increasing the tension between them. The other looked down at him with something soft-like in his green eyes. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." Fireworks burst behind him, bright golden streaks sparkling the night sky behind him in accompaniment to a wide flurry of colors.

It was this summer night, that Castiel Novak first met Dean Winchester. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, pls comment if you wanna see more or what you'd like to see more of! 
> 
> My Twitter :) 


End file.
